The Anniversary surprise
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: A little sweet shandy fluff for my girl Melissa :) Hope she likes it...


As Andy stood up against the wall he watched in amazement at the sight before him, He watched her as she danced around the kitchen to the music coming from the radio. She was in her pajamas with her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail while making breakfast. To him she looked absolutely gorgeous, she looked good in anything or nothing at all.. As he stood there watching her he hadn't seen her in this good of a mood in a long time. He smiled to himself as she began to sing along with the radio it was quite a sight to see. Finally he couldn't stand anymore, he was trying not to laugh as he was having too much fun watching her.

"Umm, having fun sweetheart?" She turned around at the sound of his voice, "Holy Crap!" She screamed when she realized he was watching her. "You scared me, Andy!"

As she was trying to get her heart to stop beating out of her chest. He walked over to her, "Honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Sharon looked up at him as she gently kissed him and he hugged her tightly refusing to let her go, but he did let her go, because the eggs started to burn to the pan. Andy watched as she managed to save the slightly burnt eggs. She looked over at him, as he smiled at her. "Well, now that the eggs are burnt would you care to set the table?"

He walked around her, grabbed two plates out of the cabinet and placed them on the bar then proceeded to help her place everything on the counter for them. They sat and ate and talked about what they wanted to do with their long weekend, as they finished up breakfast. After cleaning up the dishes they got ready for their day. As they made their way toward the murder room he pulled her by the hand into one of the empty corners and wrapped her in his arms, before she could protest he gently and lovingly ran his thumbs along her cheeks and gently kissed her. When they parted she smiled at him, "Wow" was all she could say. Andy gave her a crooked grin then they walked into the murder room ready to get this day over and done with.

As Andy sat at his desk listening to her hand out orders he was really hoping they didn't catch another case before the end of the day so that his plan for Sharon would actually happen.

He had been working on this surprise for weeks, Andy had everything planned out for the perfect night. He just hoped they didn't catch a case otherwise they wouldn't be celebrating. It always hard keeping something from Sharon she always had a way of figuring it out. But to his credit he had done all of the planning himself, he was proud of that. Lucky enough for them they had managed not to be rolled out and were actually going to have the weekend off. So his plan was good to go. He was sitting at his desk trying to get some work done but was having a hard time concentrating on his work especially if he started thinking about her. Andy absent-mindedly rubbed his thumb along the gold band on his finger; he still couldn't believe that Sharon Raydor said yes to marrying him. Even after all of this time he was still floating on cloud nine.

Sharon had been sitting at her desk watching Andy and admiring him from afar. She was also trying to figure out what he was doing and was going to leave it alone, but she picked up her phone and text him.

S: what are you doing?

A: Thinking of my beautiful wife what are you doing?

S: Staring at my sexy husband.

A: Really? Seems we are on the same thought train. lol

S: Shouldn't you be working on your reports?

A: Yes ma'am, but every time I try I start thinking about my beautiful wife and I get distracted.

She laid her phone down as she started to laugh. Andy heard her snort laugh and he started laughing at her. She heard him laughing and walked to the door as she opened it he stopped laughing and asked, "Can I help you Captain?"

"As a matter of fact Lieutenant," she bent down close to his ear as she whispered seductively, "you can help me out tremendously, by finishing your reports so I can spend the weekend uninterrupted with my husband."

He loved it when she talked to him like that. Every inch of his body tingled at the sound of her voice. He looked up at her as she stood before him, "Yes ma'am I will get right on that." Andy smirked at her; "I wouldn't want you to disappoint your husband now, would I?"

Sharon smiled at him as she walked away laughing to herself. He watched her walk away staring at her legs as she walked away. 'Damn she's going to be the death of me he thought to himself.' She looked up to see Provenza staring at them, "Something I can help you with Lt. Provenza?"

He didn't look at her as he responded, "No Captain," and went back to working on his own reports. He looked up to see Andy staring at him, "what?" "Idiots." he whispered to himself as he finished up his paperwork.

Sharon made her way back into her office, as she sat down her phone chimed on her desk it was message from Gavin.

G: "Hey darling, Picked up that item you asked me to pick for you."

S: Oh, thank you, so much I had forgotten about that.

G: No problem, I dropped it off at your condo, left it on your bed.

S: "Thank you so much, Darling for doing that. She smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to get home now…

She managed to make it home before Andy, he texted and said he was going with Provenza and Buzz for a while after work..

So she knew that she had plenty of time to do what she wanted to do. She went about her nightly routine as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her she heard the front door open, "Sharon, honey, you here?"

She relaxed when she heard Andy walking down the hall toward the bedroom. "Yes, I'm in here. Don't come in just yet," she said as she picked up the emerald green silk nighty off the bench at the foot of their bed…

He stopped suddenly at her statement. "Uh ok,"

She couldn't help but laugh as she thought about the look on his face. "I'll be out in a minute, Sweetheart."

Andy turned and walked back down the hall and sat on the sofa waiting for her to come out. He couldn't wait to see what she was planning.

He had been sitting on the couch for seemed like forever when he heard her calling his name. "Andy, sweetheart could you come here." He looked up and saw her sticking her head outside the door. He got up and walked toward the door of the bedroom, he could hear her on the other side of the door, "Ok you can come in now." He opened the door and he couldn't believe the sight before him… he could see the blush in her cheeks as she stood before him wearing the emerald green silk nighty…. he walked toward still taking in the sight before him.

Wow, you look Amazing sweetheart." he wrapped his arms around her. she smiled up at him, "you like it?" he looked down at her, "absoultely," You look absoutley goregous sweetheart, she smiled sweetly at him.

"What's the special occasion?" He asked puzzled. She smiled at him and she stepped out of his embrace, "no occasion honey," just saw it while shopping with Gavin the other day and thought you mite like it. He swallowed the lump in his throat "uh," I love it you look Amazing sweetheart…

She walked back over to him as he wrapped his arms around her as she led him to bed as they reached the bed she started to undress him as he watched in amazement at the quick work she made of it. Once that was done he laid her down on the bed, legs and arms intertwined they spent a spent a magical night making love and exploring each other like they had never done before…

 **{TBC}**


End file.
